


宇智波兄弟的春节

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 春节系列小短篇。忍界和平背景，全员存活。宇智波家傻白甜的兄弟俩在春节期间发生的故事。纯亲情向。





	1. 归心似箭（望兄石助）

2017年1月20日。  
  
时年十二岁，刚被分入第七班的宇智波佐助蹲在美琴妈妈身边发呆。已经小年了，他老哥宇智波鼬却还没到家，妈蛋的叫晓的那个什么破组织什么时候才能给尼桑放回来啊！  
  
“妈妈，尼桑今天会回来么？”佐助坐在门口的小板凳上帮美琴摘菜，但他的心却完全没在菜上，一会儿一抬头望向门外，好好的韭菜苗被他揪得秃落反涨*①的。  
  
“不会，他不要你了。”美琴从佐助手里抢过韭菜，她觉得这韭菜她还能再抢救一下。  
  
要知道佐助才刚被分进第七班，是个只能做做类似拔草找猫喂猪这种D级任务的单纯小下忍，美琴随便这么一骗就把他老哥平时怎么宠他的给忘地一干二净，只能想起鼬对他爱的恶作剧。“为什么呢？！”他又从地上的透明塑料袋里抓出一把韭菜，恶狠狠地掐起来。  
  
“因为你把他喜欢的韭菜摘没了。”美琴这次没把可怜的韭菜从某个眼神哀怨的小子手里抢出来，她觉得这次的韭菜她已经抢救不了了。  
  
“妈，你真当我傻啊……”佐助此时已反应过来美琴是在逗他，唉，但还是，好想尼桑啊。  
  
“哇——哇——”  
  
两只乌鸦飞了进来，一只恭敬地落在美琴面前低下头，一只落在佐助肩膀上，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
  
“是尼桑！”佐助兴奋地叫道，去摸乌鸦身上油黑发亮的毛发，就和鼬的头发一样，但平时鼬是不准佐助碰他的头发的。“尼桑，你什么时候回来啊！”  
  
“哇——”它伸出一只爪子递到佐助跟前，露出腿上绑着的竹筒。  
  
佐助顾不上顺毛，忙急切地把信抽出来展开，期待地上下来回扫了几遍，然后失望地耷拉下脑袋。  
  
只见那朴素的羊皮纸上只写着寥寥几句话“佐助：对不起，没能赶回来陪你，但我会尽快的。勿念。——想你的鼬”  
  
混蛋，还知道想我，佐助怔怔地望着鼬苍劲有力的字，勿念勿念，怎么可能不念？  
  
1月21日。  
  
宇智波鼬今天依然有任务，他很想赶紧回家过年，但活儿没干完走不了。唉，没了他，不知道某个小鬼有没有好好吃饭睡觉。好想佐助。  
  
虽然昨天派乌鸦分身回去报信已经看见他了，但根本没摸到佐助可爱的刺猬头，也没亲到他光滑的小脸蛋，还没戳到专属他的额头，怎么能不想那孩子啊。早知道晓连这种鸟不拉屎的小旮旯的任务都接，他就不来了，不如回去找佐助！  
  
1月22日。  
  
想鼬的第三天，他依然没回来。佐助第二十七次把鼬给他的小纸条拿出来又看了一遍，美琴妈妈喊他出去扫地也不听。其实就这么一句话，看完一遍就都能倒着背了，但他就是想再看看，仿佛这样鼬就离他更近了似的。  
  
尼桑，你什么时候才能赶回来陪我啊？佐助趴在窗前眺望着远方。你再不回来我就要去找你了。  
  
1月23日。  
  
鼬决定向他们的头儿，佩恩大大汇报自己的情况，请求带薪休假，不，能早点放假的话不带薪也成。他把自家说的那叫一个凄惨，简直见者落泪闻者伤心，再加上那一脸沉痛的表情和少年老成的八字纹，佩恩差点儿没被感动哭了。可惜人有祸兮旦福，天有不测风云，鼬好不容易才找到这么一个良辰吉日，把头儿感动够呛，却被不知从哪冒出来的角都给生硬地打断了。  
  
“喂，鼬桑啊。你家里没那么惨吧，说白了不就是你想你弟你弟想你了么？你那些危言耸听的不治之症不就是相思病么？”  
  
“……好像是啊！”佩恩一下子反应过来，他比了个竖起的大拇指，“还是财务总管厉害！”  
  
“相思病也是病啊。您看……”鼬做最后的挣扎，他感到人生真是处处充满了绝望，他怎么就这么倒霉遇见了铁公鸡角都？  
  
然而他不知道的是，在他之前已经有以迪达拉为首的很多人都请过假了，为了不让组织奔溃，佩恩是特意把角都请来坐镇的。  
  
“没事儿，我帮你治，你就一直不回去，多做做任务就好了。来角都，把新来的任务表给鼬，让他随便挑。”说着还和鼬挤挤眼睛，企图表示“看看，多照顾你，让你随便挑啊”的思想，然而他笑得太猖狂，表现出的只有“小样儿，和我逗，你还忒嫩！”这种真实想法，被拥有写轮眼的鼬一眼看穿。  
  
1月24日。  
  
佐助立下寻找宇智波鼬的宏愿以后，第二天就出发了，不料被妈妈美琴发现，提溜*②着耳朵给拎了回来。  
  
但今天他依然不死心，再次出发寻找尼桑。  
  
一小时后，宇智波宅院。  
  
“没事儿没事儿，我也是路过，毕竟佐助是我的学生嘛，照顾他是应该的。”  
  
“佐助，还不快向卡卡西老师道谢！”  
  
“谢谢卡，卡，西，老，师。”  
  
“哈哈哈哈，我真是顺便来找带土，话说他人呢？”  
  
为什么木叶这么小，随便出个门都能遇见熟人，还是爱管闲事那种？佐助想无力地撞墙，却只能到厨房帮妈妈擦灰。  
  
1月25日。  
  
鼬依然在坚持不懈地做任务，想佐助，做任务，想佐助，陷入这个循环无限轮回。  
  
1月26日。  
  
佐助已经放弃出去找鼬了，他幼小的心灵遭受了无数人地摧残。  
  
1月27日。  
  
晓的办公室。几个人坐在一起嗑瓜子。  
  
“好无聊啊，旦那，我们去泡温泉吧！”迪达拉提议，然后环视了一圈屋里。自己在和蝎讨论艺术，佩恩小南在互相喂瓜子，角都飞段拿着张纸不知在做什么，大蛇丸坐在一边修着指甲。“人怎么不全，鼬他们呢？”  
  
“你说朱南啊，接任务去了。绝也是，还在外面侦查。”佩恩解释，又剥开一个桔子喂给小南。  
  
“不是吧，大过年还这么拼？”  
  
“谁让你们都不做任务，鼬桑只好拉着鬼鲛去了。没办法，就他想早点回家啊，见他的宝贝弟弟。”大蛇丸抬手打量了一下自己的成果，觉得很满意。  
  
与此同时的水之国，雾隐村。  
  
这应该是任务单上的最后一个了吧，鼬拿着佩恩那张表觉得看到了希望的曙光。今天已经年三十了呢，应该能在十二点前赶到。  
  
“谢谢你鬼鲛，要不和我一起回宇智波家过年吧。”鼬真诚地感谢道。  
  
“算了，你也不怕你弟吃醋，到时候再把我当饺子蘸了，看你怎么办。”鬼鲛吐槽，想了想觉得不对又加了一句，“你肯定不能管我，你个死弟控肯定帮佐助。”  
  
下午六点。  
  
“我回——”鼬拖着疲惫的身体终于赶了回来，然而他话没说完就被扑了个满怀。  
  
“尼桑！”  
  
是佐助，当然是佐助，也只能是佐助，他想，再次看见你真好，好幸福。  
  
-FIN-  
  
*①秃落反涨，这是一个很万能的词，可以用在一切事情没做好的语境中。这里类似于参差不齐吧。我是打字时才发现原来是方言的，但并不想换掉它，不然觉得就没有家乡的气息了 *②提溜，就是揪着耳朵的意思。

*②提溜，就是揪着耳朵的意思。


	2. 年夜饭

“鼬啊，在晓怎么样？是不是很累，多吃点。”美琴心疼地在大儿子面前摆上他喜欢的菜色。

 

“谢谢妈妈，一切都还好。”鼬答道。

 

“哼！”来自鼬旁边某人不满的哼声。

 

“佐助怎么了？”鼬看了眼嘴巴翘得老高的小子，知道佐助是嫌自己冷落了他，却还是明知故问地逗弄。

 

“尼桑要是待地不错，怎么会这么晚才回来？万一赶不上年夜饭怎么办！他们一定是欺负尼桑，把所有工作都推给尼桑做才这样！”

 

别问佐助是怎么知道的，小团体都是有共性的，而第七班再小，终究也是个小团体。今年，佐助为了早点放假回家，就和鼬一样拼命做任务，恨不得一个人当四个人用。刚开始同组的小樱鸣人还会和他一起发奋图强共同奋斗，后来看他这拼命三郎样，两人干脆来了报个到就跑到旁边和捧着小黄书的卡卡西一起蹲墙头啃地瓜看佐助一个人忙活。你看，佐助干得这么起劲儿，总不好拦着说佐助你别干了显得我和鸣人多懒啊，歇一会吧？再后来的鸣樱二人组干脆接了任务就往佐助怀里一扔，喊了句“谢谢啊！”就跑远找各自cp去了。小樱是到花店往井野怀里一扑，鸣人是潜行到日向家找宗家大小姐雏田。谁知最后佐助自觉差不多了以后就撂蹶子不接任务，自行放假回家了。而介于之前他们仨的表现，卡卡西也不能说什么，只好顶着四双水灵灵大眼睛的哀怨目光，棒打鸳鸯拆散井樱、鸣雏，让他们赶紧回来干活儿。

 

而鼬，本来他已经做好了佐助撒娇卖萌求亲求抱或傲娇别扭地让他滚远点儿的准备，不管佐助哪种反应，他都能以不变应万变用一招“佐助吃番茄”给完美应对过去。可事实却和他设想的不一样。

 

佐助真的长大了，鼬甜蜜地想，都会心疼他哥了。然而虽然是意料之外的第三种反应，但鼬觉得番茄依然能解决。如果一个番茄解决不了的话，那就再加一个。

 

“来佐助，吃番茄。我特意为你做的。”说着，鼬夹起个番茄块，直接用筷子塞进佐助大张着的嘴里。

 

富岳：⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

 

美琴：╮(￣▽￣"")╭

 

“尼桑～”佐助含着鼬的筷子不松口，口音模糊地喊了句尼桑后，便使劲向鼬挤兑着眼睛，示意他看向自己的碗。

 

自己的碗？鼬觉得还是佐助咬着自己筷子不松口的样子比较可爱，不想看碗，只想看佐助。但鱼唇的欧豆豆似乎很着急的样子？鼬忍不住低下头看了下，可等等……

 

谁来告诉他他眼前这小山一般高高摞着的都是什么东西？！不，这不是他的碗，他拒绝，他宇智波鼬没有这么粗暴的食量。鼬瞪大了他的写轮眼，三个完美的勾玉飞速旋转，企图看穿一切，甚至连筷子都忘了从佐助嘴里拿出来。然而他看见的却只是菜，各种各样的菜——凉菜热菜炒菜拌菜炖菜还有榨菜，堆得老高。此时的鼬已经不敢看桌子了，冲着他碗里这惊人的高度，他怕原本盛着满满的菜的盘子里各个空空如也。

 

“尼桑要都吃光，虽然菜是你特意为我做的，但你碗里的可是我特意为你夹的。”佐助仍含着鼬的筷子，但为了不影响说话他用舌头把它推到了口腔一侧。

 

而以下则是被佐助彻底忽视了的家长组默契十足的眼神交流。

富岳爸爸：这饭我没法吃了。

美琴妈妈：这饭我也没法吃了。

富岳爸爸：走美琴，老公带你下馆子去。

美琴妈妈：嗯，让这俩小崽子可劲儿造（吃）。

 

这下好了，感受到父母的不动声色以后鼬表示更不敢看他爹娘的表情了。

他知道父亲一定是这样的：

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

母亲一定是这样的：

┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

而他自己表面上看是这样的：

（;￣/O\￣;）

内心深处却是这样的：

☆*:.｡. o(≧/▽\≦)o .｡.:*☆

只有佐助一人是这样的：

（;￣/O\￣;）ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

 

鼬想好歹我也是忍界最强的晓组织里出来的人好么，什么大风大浪没见过，这顿饭其实他可以再抢救一下的。加油宇智波鼬，你可是是忍界的天才！鼬在心里为自己打气，打破家里的小祖宗宠爱分布严重失调所造成的诡异沉默甚至爹娘都没有菜吃这种情况什么的，不就是说句话的小case？

 

“佐助现在动作很快嘛，看来我不在家时你也有好好修炼。”鼬说道。

 

“当然！”佐助说，话说鼬终于想起来把筷子从他嘴里拿出去了。“没有偷懒呢！”

 

很好，就这样，鼬感到气氛稍微缓和了一些，不禁松了口气擦了把汗继续引导：“是么？那佐助要不要再证明一下自己的速度？”他知道佐助会同意的，他不会放过任何一个证明自己变强了的机会，何况还是在所有家人面前。

 

“有什么好证明的，尼桑，你累一天了，快吃饭吧。”

 

鼬表示尼桑我也想吃饭，可饭都被菜压到最底下了，我吃得到么我？

 

“佐助，我想看。”鼬说道，这算是他的小绝招之一，他还有很多诸如尼桑“爱的陪练”，“爱的抚摸”，“爱的抱抱”，“爱的亲亲”等大招，但现在都不宜施展，而这个小绝招也足够用了。一般情况下，佐助都不会拒绝鼬“我想XXX”这种直白的句式，是比两个番茄还好用的法宝。“你把我碗里这些菜放回原来的盘子里，让我们看看你有多快。”

 

“好吧好吧，真拿你没办法！”黑发小团子撅起嘴，脸上却是抑制不住的兴奋。他施展前阵子飞速做任务时练成的忍法·无影手，很快就把菜再次分盘放好，和原先一模一样。

 

“真不愧是我的儿子。”富岳爸爸说了上桌以来的第一句话。看似是对着佐助，眼神却飘向鼬。

 

“佐助真厉害。”鼬由衷地赞叹了一句，顺手掐了掐他的小脸蛋，还是一样的手感，好软，像棉花糖一样，鼬感慨。

 

“不算什么呢，大家快吃吧！”

 

你小子还知道 **大家** 快吃，不是见兄忘母？美琴腹诽。算了，不和小孩子计较，虽然兄弟两个好的过分，但总比天天打仗强。

 

“佐助，多吃一点。你还在长身体哦。”

 

“谢谢妈妈！”

 

“鼬，明年不要这么忙了，早点回来看看我们啊。”

 

“是的，母亲。”

 

于是，宇智波宅又恢复了欢声笑语，变得其乐融融起来。虽然危机就此化解，鼬却觉得他经历了一场比S级任务还难的考验。看来以后不能再告诉佐助只爱哥哥一个人就够了，父母什么的适当也还可以再爱一爱的！


	3. 捶你胸口梗




	4. 由走亲戚所组成的拆兄弟联盟

宇智波是个大家族，佐助一直都知道这点，但这并不代表他喜欢这点。我可是个面瘫好么，怎么可以对着那帮根本不熟的人露出蠢了吧唧的傻笑？！其实他只要保持毕恭毕敬、彬彬有礼的态度就好了，就像他哥似的，但他却做不到，因为鼬总是和他一起被母亲带去串门走亲戚的。而他佐助就是个见哥傻，他哥轻飘飘一撩拨一逗弄，他就美上了天，飞得都不知道咋的好了。唉，论他高冷小少爷形象不保的危机。

 

而且，好好的一个春假，本以为能和鼬在一起好好地叙叙旧，促进一下感情解一解他的相思之苦，结果全被用来串门子了。不是有人来拜访，就是要去拜访别人。佐助感到他期待了一年的事就这么被无情的现实碾碎了，还有苦说不出，打落的牙只能往肚子里咽。

 

但还好美琴妈妈一般让他们拜过年就不管他们做什么了，只要不出格，不给她丢脸就行。至于有人告状兄弟不要脸秀恩爱什么的，啊呀，他哥俩感情好不正代表她育儿有方么？美琴妈妈自豪地表示自己很成功。好过头了？啊呀，你看见的算什么，来来来，阿姨给你讲讲更劲爆的，有时富岳和我都吃醋不已呢。不了谢谢阿姨，我还单着呢，不想再接受您和富岳先生的二重暴击了……

 

于是这俩人在美琴不明所以的纵容下更加变本加厉，佐助索性也抛开了他的“偶（少）像（爷）包袱”，就像平时一样对着他哥又是撒娇又是卖萌，睁着小狗一样湿漉漉的大眼睛目不转睛地看着他哥，仿佛眼里只有他一个人。

 

个别比较熟悉情况的，比如止水，早就知道什么样，也就习以为常见怪不怪了。高兴了他自己找个地方修炼一下或打打游戏，不高兴了就去找挚友鼬，说是有公事要谈，欣赏小佐助气到不行却毫无办法的可爱样子。（佐助os：带土大哥你在哪，从卡卡西老师身边滚回来把你弟带走啊，你弟要把我哥抢走了！）当然，绝大部分人家却是不知道的，比如宇智波泉和漩涡鸣人。他们只能发出类似“你们走，我认识的鼬/佐助不是这样的，我不认识你们俩个腻腻歪歪的混蛋。”这样的感慨，并发誓明年一年要脱单气气这两个你侬我侬的兄（死）弟（基）俩（佬）。甚至为此成立了一个拆兄弟联盟，目前已加入的已经有鸣人，泉，止水三人，目测还会有一大波天涯沦落人前来投靠。

 

年初七这天拆兄弟联盟居然又在四代目家和要拆的宇智波兄弟聚到了一起，他们三家竟赶到一起去了四代目家串门子，真的不是约好的么？话说什么仇什么怨哦，拆兄弟联盟冷着眼看挤在一边旁若无人互相喂食的两人，觉得有必要再一次进行小组活动了。

 

“鼬，佐助，你们过来坐好，我们有要事相商。”看起来一脸好人相的止水被派去把人喊来。其他两人已在茶几前正襟危坐，俨然一副要好好谈谈人生的样子了。

 

“说吧，为什么整天秀恩爱伤害我们？“泉姐姐坐在中间问道。

 

“我只是想和哥哥在一起而已，有什么不对么？”佐助坐在地板上向右看着鼬这样问。

 

“佐助只是想和我在一起而已，没毛病。”鼬坐在地板上向左看着佐助如是答。

 

听起来好像没什么不对，但感觉自己又特么被秀了一脸是怎么回事？一定是这两人的语气问题，哪有兄弟两个对彼此用这么宠的语气说话的啊？

 

“喂，我说我说，佐助不觉得应该用庄重一点的语气说么？你们这样很没说服力啊我说！”

 

好像有道理。佐助认认真真地看着鼬又问了一遍，得到了鼬同样公事公办语气的回答。

 

但好像并没有什么改善，鸣人扶着额想，还是觉得他们俩好腻歪是怎么回事？这么一本正经的样子更像是在肯定对彼此的感情呢！

 

鼬佐二人获得首杀。

 

“你们不觉得你俩看向彼此的眼神太浓烈了点么？”止水揪住另一个重点。

 

“止水大哥是希望我也用这种眼神看你么？“鼬深情地抬头望去。

 

止水被看得浑身一激灵，肉麻死了，还是对着佐助吧，他消受不起。但随即又被两道怨念的目光戳到，完了，感觉今晚会被扎小人呢……

 

你个没出息的，泉姐姐恨铁不成钢地掐着脖子把同样失败的止水按倒在桌子上，决定亲自出马。

 

“问题是，你们俩有必要时时刻刻粘在一起么？！”泉姐姐说道，说完似是要验证一般地又加了一句，“佐助，给姐姐倒杯水去，姐姐渴了。”

 

“好。”佐助听话地起身。然后果不其然地，鼬也跟着站了起来。

 

“看看看看，佐助不过是去倒杯水，你跟着起来干嘛？”泉姐姐挑着眉问，看着那个小天才有一瞬间的停滞，似乎在思考怎么回答妥当，不禁露出一个胜利的笑容，好看极了。

 

然而不怕神一般的对手，就怕猪一样的队友，泉姐姐两旁本还在趴着装死的两人迅速抬头。

 

“佐助帮我也倒一杯吧，好渴。”

 

“我也是我也是，给我也来一杯吧！”

 

“我帮佐助拿水，他一个人端不过来。”

 

见状，鼬马上找到理由接话道。

 

泉姐姐：“……”

 

现在才知道身为下忍的佐助连几杯水都不能一起拿。

 

但泉姐姐不是个轻言放弃的人，她喜欢挑战。喝过水解了渴后的她马上再次想出了一个对策。

 

“你们要不要试试不看着对方，面向我们说话，语气严肃一点。对对，也别坐那么近，是要亲亲咋着，分开点坐。”她指挥着两人，“嗯，就这样。来一遍吧。”

 

“不管怎样，我就是想和哥哥在一起而已。”佐助按照泉姐的吩咐一本正经地看着她的眼睛说。

 

“我也是，这辈子只愿和佐助在一起罢了。”鼬也一样认真地只看着泉。

 

“……”

 

特么的谁让你俩说这种台词了，这个场面搞得老娘像证婚人一样啊掀桌◡ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ┻━┻！你们要不要一拜天地二拜高堂夫夫对拜，再让鸣人给你俩准备个洞房？！

 

而且好羞耻，虽然再次被秀了一脸，但看着他们这样莫名有点感动是怎么回事，(//∇//)这个角度看两人好像还挺搭的样子。

 

“哥哥，泉姐怎么了，怎么脸那么红？”

 

“大概在想一些不好的事吧……”鼬也不懂，但为了保持他大哥的风度仍然煞有介事地回答。

 

“泉姐，你要挺住啊！”鸣人扑过来。

 

“小泉，你也要败下阵来了么？你不能输啊！”止水也扑过来。

 

“你们俩个废物起开，姐姐的大腿岂是你们能随便乱抱的么？！”

 

“泉姐不要我了么？”鸣人不松手，抱住泉的胳膊泫然欲泣。

 

“姐姐我没要过你好么？啊呀别往我身上乱蹭！”泉一脚把那个金发小子从身上踹下去。

 

“小泉居然嫌弃我了，我也要抱抱嘤嘤嘤”止水飞扑X2。

 

“奶奶的止水你别卖萌！”泉一个凌厉的手刀劈出。“都给老娘下去！”

 

“哥哥，他们怎么打起来了？”小佐助一脸懵逼。

 

“不管他们，佐助想吃什么，一会儿哥带你去买。”鼬拉起佐助，留下他们仨内讧。

 

“只买三色丸子就好了。”佐助安心地把头靠在鼬的肩膀上，并不觉得自己这么做有哪里不对。

 

“那好吧，就还是买点薯条回去蘸番茄酱好了。”

 

“哥最好了！”佐助抬头，吧唧一口亲在鼬的脸上。

 

然后他不禁再次看呆，果然我哥最好看了。

 

至此，宇智波兄弟完爆拆兄弟联盟。


	5. 特殊的瞳术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -哥，怎么办，我怀孕了！  
> -？？？什么鬼？  
> -泉姐瞪了我，我怀了她的宝宝  
> -哥帮你找止水再瞪一下，他瞪谁谁流产  
> -泉“那是你的宝宝”  
> -佐助乖，生下来哥养  
> -哥，你真好，就知道你不是个始乱终弃的人  
> -那是，哥会对你负责的。  
> 泉-“我他妈做错了什么让我看这些？”  
> 美琴-“佐助一脸荡漾的，怎么了？”  
> -妈，你说我是该叫鼬哥好还是老公好？还是像你一样叫孩子他爸？  
> -WTF？！  
> -我怀了哥哥的孩子，我要当爸爸了  
> -鼬你给我出来！！！  
> 解释。  
> 怎么办，还是觉得这两兄弟总有一天会把今天变成现实……

秀，你继续秀，我就看你俩能得瑟到啥时候。  
  
                                                               ——拆兄弟联盟  
  
到地老天荒。

                                                               ——宇智波佐助

到你们有对象，还要和你们比赛接着秀。  
                                                               ——宇智波鼬  
  
其实拆兄弟联盟成立之前，宇智波泉还只是个致力于逗佐助玩的温柔大姐姐。虽然在单身的路上越走越远，但依然怀揣一颗真挚虔诚的少女心相信着爱情。直到有那么一天，她被彻底闪瞎了眼，从此便在等待真爱降临的路上拐了个弯，决定在等待途中给自己找点儿事做，也就是加入烧烧烧大队。  
  
话说那是一个阳光明媚的星期天，美琴妈妈起了床便来到厨房做饭，然而系好了围裙的她才发现家里没了酱油，便差使小儿子去买。谁知没过多大一会儿，这小子就一脸惊慌地飞奔了回来。把酱油瓶往厨房一撂，连招呼都不打就飞奔进了鼬的房间。“这孩子又在搞什么啊？”美琴妈妈嘀咕，但也没说什么，仿佛习惯了佐助这般风风火火地找鼬。  
  
但今天的佐助的确有些反常，他一冲进鼬的房门就扑向了他哥的怀里，那要死人了的架势把鼬吓了一跳。于是他忙拍了拍佐助的后背安抚他，然后拉开怀里的小不点儿问他怎么了。  
  
“一大清早的，谁欺负你了？”鼬看着怀里惊恐的小佐助不由一阵心疼，然后捏了把佐助的小脸，这是分明只有我能欺负的。  
  
“怎么办啊哥？！”  
  
“什么怎么办，慢慢说，怎么了？“  
  
“哥，怎么办？！”佐助又红着眼睛咬着嘴唇抬头重复了一遍这句话，他望向他的兄长，却怎么也说不出后半句话。  
  
鼬看着他弟弟这幅可怜兮兮的样子又揉了揉他的脑袋，把他原本就被风吹得凌乱的头发揉得更乱了一些。  
  
“乖，有哥在呢。天塌下来哥帮你顶着。”  
  
有了鼬的保证，佐助稍稍缓了口气下来。但那小脸仍是惨白，仿佛是遭受了很大的惊吓。鼬在心里纳闷，这也就是买个酱油的功夫，不知道是谁这么有本事把他天地不怕的愚蠢欧豆豆欺负成这样。啊，要是让他知道是谁，他还真是应该——上门好好感谢一下啊！等等，可恶啊宇智波鼬，他在心里默默给自己两巴掌，怎么能这样！佐助这么信任你，没想到你是这样的尼桑！他一脸的沉痛由心间映到脸上，倒意外地让他的话变得看起来更加可信了。“真的么？”佐助瞪大了眼睛盯着鼬问，睫毛也跟着一眨一眨的。  
  
“真的。”鼬点头，这表情可爱到太犯规，他想，能看到这种表情的佐助，光是登门道谢怎么够，应该联合起来一起，共建欺负佐助的大业才对嘛。  
  
“哥，我怀孕了。”佐助一脸悲愤却小心翼翼地捂着自己的肚子，仿佛那里头真的有个小生命在孕育似的。  
  
“啥玩意儿？！”鼬却直接当机，这孩子玩什么花样呢？？？他太老了么，出门不过一年的时间，就已经跟不上年轻人的脚步，产生代沟了？  
  
“就是……我怀孕了啊！”佐助涨红着脸又吼了一句，然后又补充道，“混蛋尼桑，你不是说要帮我么？！怎么办啊？我就要生了！”  
  
“谁的啊？”他问，还是说这是什么新的感情测试？毕竟他也有过对佐助说“捶你胸口大坏蛋打死你”这样的黑历史……还被某个小鬼关在门外冻了一个多小时，他受不了回自己屋睡以后这个不顾他哥死活的家伙居然还炸毛了，第二天又不许他爬上（爬上？！）他的床。但佐助的表情好真实啊，不像是演戏的样子。  
  
“泉姐的。”他说。  
  
“……”  
  
宇智波鼬觉得自己忽然理解了，毕竟上次那个捶你胸口也是小泉说给止水，止水说给他，他才说给佐助的……话说小泉这家伙整天都在想什么啊，如何把宇智波一族人都带坏么？鼬觉得自己有必要稍微警告一下止水，挚友最近好像也跟着越来越不正经了。当然，此时的他已经完全忘记了当初自己也一脸期待地复制着人家的话，屁颠屁颠地抱走粘贴给佐助的样子了。  
  
“所以你俩咋整的，怎么怀个孕还给整调个了？”鼬其实想问难道是小泉把你上了么，但他没问出口，万一佐助不理解“上”这个词儿呢，他不能污染他纯真的欧豆豆……  
  
而开了口的佐助便也不再扭捏，一五一十地把事情讲了出来。但为了故事的完整性，让我们忽略佐助选择性的省略，来到上帝视角看这一幕是如何发生的。  
  
原来，事情是这样的。一大早出门的佐助是在超市遇到同样来打酱油的宇智波泉的。  
  
“呦，这不是小佐么，你好啊。”泉姐姐打招呼，“鼬桑怎么没一起来，舍得放下你了？”她打趣道，彼时她还没见识过兄弟俩的缠绵悱恻，只是略有耳闻而已。  
  
“啊，泉姐早。”佐助略一点头算是回应，虽然表面上看着冷淡，心里却为了泉的话而泛起了涟漪。果然，大家都知道我哥是我的。  
  
然而这时的泉还和佐助不熟，不知道这别扭孩子和除了他哥以外的人都是这一副死德性，不冷不热的。她只觉得自己热脸贴了冷屁股，精神上受到了极大的侮辱，好没面子。喂喂喂，我好歹也是宇智波一枝花好么？就是你哥哥小时候还得分我串三色丸子呢！三色丸子！鼬桑的最爱，分给我了嗷嗷嗷！你个小屁孩什么态度啊喂！  
  
可惜没眼色的小屁孩根本没发现泉姐姐的不满，其实他觉得自己已经很给她面子了。你看，他还管她叫泉姐了不是，他都不管止水叫止水哥，这个也是止水自己活该，谁让他小时候总是向人家把哥哥借走呢。  
  
不过泉姐姐还是很生气，泉姐姐一生气，后果很严重！只见她美目一闭，再次睁开，写轮眼的三个勾玉便飞速旋转。她倒没想真对这小屁孩动手，那也太折损颜面良心受遣了，但吓一吓他却是不为过的。紧接着，她右手甩出两把手里剑的同时，左手把小佐助抱在怀里，然后一个完美的后空翻飞跃到店里另一个角落。不理会店老板像看神经病一样的眼神，她连忙放开怀里黑人问号脸的佐助，假装焦急地问道。  
  
“佐助，你有没有事！“  
  
“没事……吧？泉姐，发生了什么？”  
  
“刚才有两个浑身带着杀气的忍者，我怕他们对这里不利。”泉姐姐一脸的凝重。  
  
这店里就我们三个吧，身为中忍的店老板斜眼撇了下两个紧张兮兮一大一小的娃娃。真是说谎不打草稿哟，还是敢情我就是那个浑身带着杀气的忍者？但身为店老板，什么样的深井冰他没见识过，这种时候他深谙看戏之路。  
  
“怎么样，那要不要追出去？”  
  
小娃娃一听这话是一脸的期待，唉，没见过世面啊。  
  
“糟了佐助，你刚才好像也中了我的瞳术！”  
  
你不就是有三勾玉么，当我没见识过？  
  
“你听你的肚子，”小娃娃的肚子传来一阵咕咕的叫声，唉，这可怜孩子，大概早上还没吃饭就被大人喊出来打酱油了。“佐助，你这是有了。”  
  
“有什么了？我怎么觉得肚子还挺空的呢？”小娃娃一脸的状况之外，店老板也竖起了耳朵，他也好奇这小丫头说有什么了。  
  
“有喜了啊！”泉姐姐对着佐助鼓起的小肚子又是一拍。“你知道每个人的写轮眼都有自己独特的瞳术吧，而我的瞳术则是——瞪谁谁怀孕。通过眼睛的瞪视而加速对方身体的新陈代谢，这样也就催化了对方性激素的分泌，产生精子或卵子。此时再根据对方性别，用眼睛向其体内植入所需的性细胞，加速他们的融合使之成为受精卵，并迅速有丝分裂成胚胎，再到预产期，只要短短不到一个时辰的时间。也就是说，敌人很快就要面临分娩的痛苦，从而失去战斗力，无法与我匹敌。所以佐助君，怎么样，你要把宝宝生下来么？”  
  
  
“就是这样。”佐助在鼬的怀里惊恐地复述完了泉的话。  
  
什么鬼啊，他弟为什么会这么好骗……鼬在心里吐槽，但表面上他是不敢说的。不然春假结束前他都憋想上他弟的床了。  
  
“没事儿，走，哥带你找止水去，他瞪谁谁流产。”鼬也是服了自己，能把这谎话原下去。  
  
而到止水家的两人这才看见泉也在。他们两人正坐茶几前说着什么，不时地还笑作一团，一手扶腰一手捶地的。不用说，小泉肯定已经分享了这个故事。  
  
“止水哥，你快瞪一下佐助。”既然止水已经知道了，鼬也不多做解释，还是维持着一脸的淡定模样。“你不是瞪谁谁流产么，这孩子不能留。”  
  
“你不知道么鼬。”止水刚要说话，却被泉姐姐一个要看好戏的兴奋眼神止住。“佐助怀的不是我的孩子，而是你的宝宝呢。”就让事情发展的更诡异一些吧。  
  
“哥～”一直没出声的佐助听了这话忽然用小手拽了拽鼬的衣袖。“那还要打掉么？”  
  
“这样啊。”鼬秒懂，他双手架在佐助腋下，一个用力便把佐助举起抱在怀里。“那佐助生下来好不好？哥养你们。”  
  
“噗！”止水一口茶水刚喝嘴里就喷了出来。  
  
妈的什么鬼？泉姐姐也是一脸目瞪口呆.jpg  
  
“嗯～”佐助小娃娃居然还羞红了一张脸把头埋进鼬怀里？“哥，你真好。就知道你不是个始乱终弃的人。”  
  
woc，woc，woc，这信息量是不是有点大啊？  
  
“那当然。“鼬就当着两人的面轻轻琢了下佐助的唇瓣，完了还不忘一脸欠揍地向两个单身汪挑起眉毛耀武扬威，“哥一定会对你负责的。”  
  
止水都没眼看了：“请你们俩立刻圆润地离开我家好吗？”  
  
泉姐姐的眼已经瞎了：“敢情你俩就是特意来找我们看你俩秀得一手好恩爱的？”  
  
止水已经拿着扫帚赶人了：“我特么做错了什么要大清早的就看到这些？”  
  
泉姐姐还沉浸在混乱中：“族长大人知道你俩这样么？”  
  
  
当然，族长大人知不知道我们不得而知，族长大人的大人——美琴妈妈，她知道可是肯定的。她在早餐中就发现了今天自家小儿子的不对。  
  
“佐助，你没事吧，脸怎么这么红，想什么呢？”  
  
“妈，你说我以后是该叫鼬哥好还是老公好？还是像你一样叫孩子他爸？”  
  
“你说啥玩意儿？”  
  
“就是我怀了尼桑的宝宝哦。”纯真的佐助专业卖哥一百年，“尼桑说要我生下来他养着，他会对我负责的。”  
  
“WTF……”美琴妈妈把筷子一摔，“宇智波鼬，你给我出来！！！”  
  
这才回来这么几天都教了佐助些什么乱七八糟的东西啊？下次干脆不要回来算了！  
  
所幸最后还是解释清楚了，小佐助也知道了自己没有，不会，也不能怀孕这个事实。但他最后还是语不惊人死不休地冒出来一句“没关系尼桑，等以后医术更发达了，我们一起给对方生孩子。”然后赶紧被他哥捂紧嘴，以防再说出什么更雷人的话把美琴妈妈气冒烟儿。  
  
美琴头疼地扶额：不想说什么了，怎么办，还是觉得这两兄弟总有一天会把今天变成现实……


End file.
